1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to gas operated forward actuating pistols. In this type pistol the action remains locked until opened and actuated by gas pressure from the firing of the cartridge. It also employs a simplified extractor/ejector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, in pistols of a similar type, the barrel is free to move forward upon firing of the cartridge. This can result in loss of muzzle energy and inhibit reliability. This present invention uses a lock bolt to hold action closed to obtain the greatest advantage.
This present invention is compact, efficient in operation and can protect the user in event the cartridges used are dangerously overloaded. It is intended for the barrel to swell before any danger occurs. This will, due to the design, prevent the pistol from operating as a safety measure. It could also be sealed to prevent entry of debris into the action.